With development of mobile terminal technology, more and more software is applied in the mobile terminal.
In general, a user may evaluate the software and feedback various problems encountered in a process of using the software through an information feedback platform provided by an application recommendation software.
However, it is difficult for a programmer to locate a problem according to description of the problem fed back by the user and the programmer has to communicate with the user for many times to locate the problem because of various types of software and too many problems fed back by the user. Thus, speed for solving the problem is slow, and the efficiency is low.